(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing flies and feathers used in the tying of fishing flys which heretofore which were natural neck feathers from chickens.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
No prior art synthetic feathers of the type and quality required for fishing flys are known. The artificial feathers currently produced cannot be used on fishing flies successfully.
An example of such can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,401.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,401 an imitation feather fletching is disclosed wherein the fletching is produced from a length of synthetic resin sheet material.
Applicant's device uses a parallel row of synthetic fibers onto which is secured a single thread at right angles thereto. The fibers are bent around the thread forming a high concentration of fibers on one side thereof.